Broken
by KlaraChlo
Summary: Bran et moi, c'est comme...le feu et la glace, l'allumette et le tonneau d'essence, l'antilope et le lion, l'amour et la haine. Nous sommes complémentaires, certes. Mais en constante confrontation. Je suis une louve très vieille. Comme lui. Je suis très dominante. Comme lui. Associé à ma grande gueule, ça ne donne pas forcément un jolie résultat... Bran/OC
1. Eksa'a onontsi

Broken

**R**ésumé : Bran et moi, c'est comme...le feu et la glace, l'allumette et le tonneau d'essence, l'antilope et le lion, l'amour et la haine. Nous sommes complémentaires, certes. Mais en constante confrontation. Je suis une louve très vieille. Comme lui.

Je suis très dominante. Comme lui. Associé à ma grande gueule, ça ne donne pas forcément un jolie résultat...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je revenue, vingt ans après ma disparition à Aspen Creek ? **_That is the question !_**

**Merci à ma bêta Baella, en passant ! **

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à l'auteur de ces magnifiques livres, Patricia Briggs – que je salue ;-) -. Hormis mes OC's et quelques intrigues en plus, qui sont évidemment mon exclusive propriété !

Attention, je vous ais à l'oeil ! L'alpha en moi risque de sortir à tout moment, bouhou !

Divagation mis de côté, bonne lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression !

_Conseil :__ A lire en écoutant "All I Want" de Kodaline et repris par Heather Hibbard et Josh Schott. Une merveille._

0.

Eksa'a onontsi*

_1811, Plymouth, Massachusetts_

**" L**e Nord de l'Amérique est confortable pour les colons Anglais qu'ils sont.

De plus, leur longue existence leur permet de posséder un joli petit pactole qui leur assure une centaine d'années, facile, à l'aise.

Sage savourait ces instants de quiétude comme jamais. D'un naturel cynique, elle savait parfaitement que cette atmosphère sereine et sans ennui ne durerait pas. En tout cas, pas pour elle.

Elle était une créature instable, malgré tout ce que les autres pourraient lui dire, un véritable aimant à danger, comme aimait à le répéter Bran lorsqu'elle lui cassait beaucoup trop les pieds. Ce qui arrivait très fréquemment, soulignons-le !

Alors, à un moment donné, il était certain qu'elle partirait.

Elle resterait les vingt prochaines années. De un, la mort de Geai Bleu avait rendu le contrôle de Bran encore plus instable qui ne l'était déjà. Son loup se manifestait à tout-va et le moindre désagrément le mettait dans une rage folle. La perte était récente, Geai Bleu avait été l'une de ses plus proches amies, étonnant quand on pensait à la force de son antipathie envers son propre sexe !, elle pouvait donc comprendre, cependant pour des dominants tels qu'eux, se laissait dominer par la colère, la rage ou la tristesse n'était pas bon. Loin de là.

De deux, il y avait Charles. Ce tout petit-être. Charles Cornick. Fils de Bran et sa compagne, Geai Bleu. L'une des plus merveilleuse créatures qu'est donné cette terre.

Les louves ne pouvaient concevoir. Le fœtus mourrait à la transformation, obligatoire à la pleine lune. Elle avait déjà essayé. Et quand, elle avait tenté de garder l'enfant sous sa forme lupine, elle avait crût devenir folle. Elle avait résister six mois avec la voix obsédante et constante de sa louve qui l'enjoignait de se _nourrir. _D'une nourriture beaucoup plus consistante que le pauvre lapin des forêts..._D'humains._

Elle s'en était sortit de justesse. Grâce à Bran. Mais elle avait perdu le bébé. À cause du loup.

Alors, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Charles, il y a une année de cela, elle avait eu le coup de foudre. C'était obligatoire. Comment résister ?

Face à l'absence de présence féminine, elle avait décidé de prendre le rôle de la tante, tout du moins de la mère, pour le nourrisson.

Ces deux points, Bran et Charles, lui donnait une bonne raison de rester dans les parages, le temps que l'un reprenne ses esprits et que l'autre atteigne sereinement l'âge adulte.

Oh, les humains pouvaient bien gigoter tel des mouches sous opium, elle s'en fichait. Elle allait être égoïste. Pour une fois.

Car oui elle se réjouissait : aujourd'hui, Charles avait fait ses premiers pas !

Que cinq cent esclaves se révoltent dans la plantation du général Andry, près de la Nouvelle-Orléans l'intéressait tout autant que les geignements du mioche des voisins.

Sage s'agenouilla dans l'herbe grasse de la dépendance, salissant au passage sa robe mauve avec allégresse.

- Mais toi, tu es plus intelligent, n'est-ce pas _Eksa'a onontsi* _?, gazouilla-t-elle en fourrant son nez dans le creux de la nuque du garçonnet.

Celui-ci ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire au contact de la peau de la rousse sur sa peau brûlante.

- Tu le gâte trop, tu sais ?, fit remarquer ironiquement une voix dans son dos.

Une voix bien connue de toute la plantation, pour ce qu'elle était. Le docteur Cornick.

Samuel.

Dans cette vie humaine, il était le frère de Bran. Et non, son fils. Ç'aurait été trop louche. Par contre, **elle**, elle est la sœur bâtarde du garou. Très bon moyen pour finir vieille fille. Charles gardait, quant à lui son rôle. Bon, au moins, il n'y avait aucune rumeur suspect sur ses vertus. Bien. Très bien, même. Elle ne voudrait pas être accusé d'un acte qu'elle n'aurait pas commis.

Après avoir posé le bambin qu'elle faisait sauter dans ses bras précédemment elle se retourna, prête à lui envoyer une de ses remarques acides légendaires...lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ses yeux vert-gris balayèrent le corps du nouveau intervenant alors qu'elle l'observait d'une attention accrue, les lèvres pincées. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais à l'instant, elle rappelait vaguement à Samuel sa mère. Cette manière de se tenir, de le jauger. Exactement là même lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui crotté et honteux. La boule dans sa gorge grossit.

- Comment se porte Elizabeth ?, demanda-t-elle inquisitrice.

Le coups porta, même si ce n'avait été délibéré. Ainsi, Sage remarqua la pâleur encore plus grande de Samuel sous le soleil de plombs de ce fin de printemps, le tressaillement sporadique de ses épaules et ses yeux bruns trop brillant. Elle remarqua enfin son sourire...oh, il tentait de faire bonne figure, à n'en pas douter, mais il oubliait à qui il avait à faire. Son sourire ne lui remontait pas aux yeux dont l'expression hantée lui serra la gorge.

- Samuel...

Elle l'avait murmuré mais il avait semblé l'entendre. Ses épaules se voûtèrent davantage comme s'il tentait de se noyer dans son costume blanc. Inutile de mettre de mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour le rendre ainsi.

Sa femme est morte.

- Tout va bien, affirma-t-il.

Seulement les trémolos dans sa voix éraillée, le trahirent davantage que tous les sanglots déchirant du monde.

Sage resta là, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour réconforter. Énerver, encore, c'était dans ses cordes, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait...

Rrrrhhhhaaa ! Mais que faisait Bran lorsque l'on avait besoin de lui !

Elle remarqua vaguement que Charles avait prit une branche posé non loin de là qu'il examinait sous toutes ses coutures.

Au moins l'un d'entre eux s'amusait, se dit-elle avant d'étouffer soudainement.

Elle aurait aimé faire quelque chose pour calmer la détresse de son ami, son frère...alors lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras à s'en étouffer, elle le laissa faire.

Et elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Fort, très fort.

Comme un peu avant, elle fourra son nez dans sa nuque, entourant sa poitrine de ses deux bras.

Les sanglots le secouèrent, tel un tsunami silencieux, avant d'exploser. Sans force, il glissa à genoux, entraînant dans sa chute la rousse.

Une main passé dans ses cheveux pleins de gel – la mode de l'époque voulant une mise impeccable- sa tête reposant sur la poitrine corsetée de la jeune femme, c'était à son tour de serrer sa silhouette de toutes ses forces.

Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aussi avait voulue construire un foyer. Une maison avec un mari aimant et une petite famille. Des enfants. Elle avait essayé quatre fois. Pas une de plus. Ni une de moins.

Et elle ne reproduirait pas l'expérience. Pour rien au monde. Les loups de cette époque étaient beaucoup trop brutale, surtout pour une louve de son acabit. Par ailleurs, les humains sont beaucoup trop fragile. Pour des personnes vivant aussi longtemps qu'eux, leur espérance de vie était à la limite du risible.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait enfanter, hein...

Il n'y avait aucun mots de réconfort à cette impression que tout se déchirait autour de soi. Rien.

Alors, elle se mit à lui fredonner la comptine que sa nourrice lui chantait plus jeune.

Une mélodie douce dans le _grabar** _de sa naissance, perdu depuis longtemps pour la civilisation moderne. Elle n'était pas insensible à la douleur de son ami, loin s'en faut.

Elizabeth Boyle était une jeune aristocrate dont le père s'est fait fort d'une très bonne réputation dans les environs de Plymouth, s'est marié à l'un des célibataires les plus en vue de la société Plymouthienne.

Samuel Cornick.

Quel émoi, quel bonheur que ce fût. Et leurs noces ! Somptueuses !

Voilà ce qu'il se murmurait sur les jeunes mariés. Tout allait pour le mieux et encore plus lorsqu'il y a sept mois, le docteur annonça à la famille la grossesse de la jeune marié.

Ô joie empoisonnée !

Car oui, fou de joie Samuel n'écouta pas ses mises en gardes.

Une jeune humaine ne serait capable d'accoucher d'une progéniture lycanthropique. Elle était tellement triste d'avoir raison pour cette fois. Qu'aurait-elle donnée pour avoir tort ?

- Elle...morte...garçon...c'était un garçon, balbutia-t-il, les secousses et les pleurs se calmant peu à peu.

Cela ne le rendait pas plus cohérent pour autant. Elle continua de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Qu'il respire plus librement. Et que sa prise sur ses hanches ne se desserre, à son plus grand soulagement.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il en se relevant.

Elle inspira profondément. Sa louve lui hurlait de se lever instamment. De ne pas laisser le loup en face d'_elles _prendre le contrôle. Elles étaient les plus fortes.

Et Bran ?

_Bran pas la même. Bran dominant. Nous sommes LA dominante. Personne d'autres._

_Personne !_

_Lève-toi, _rugit-elle.

Elle soupira en inspirant profondément. C'était Samuel qu'elle avait devant elle. Le gentil Samuel.

Pas Sam.

- Llewellyn...je suis plus vieille que ton père, et je n'ai pas eu sa chance...je pense pouvoir te dire avec certitude que je te comprends. Elle posa sa main sur son genou, yeux dans les yeux.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus argentée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Sa louve grogna face à autant d'insoumission...elle la bâillonna.

- Tu sais où me trouver si tu veux parler, sourit-elle avant de se relever du mieux qu'elle pût.

De un, ces satanées robes de mode londonienne n'était pas faite pour s'écrouler dans l'herbe, en tout cas pas sans support et de deux, sa louve commençait à devenir _vraiment_ intenable.

Je doute que cela soit pour tout de suite. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il pointa un doigt derrière elle.

- Charles s'est transformé, l'informa-t-il galamment.

Sa perplexité demeura un instant...tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une petite boule de poils ne lui passe entre les jambes, la déséquilibrant.

La mine catastrophée qu'elle arbora fit glousser le docteur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. Pour la rouvrir. Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

Finalement...

- Oh non ! Par les couilles de Satan ! Petit impertinent, reviens par ici!( Se tournant vers un Samuel effondré de rire, ses jupes dans une main :) Et toi, au lieu de bêtement te moquer, viens m'aider ! (Puis reprenant à l'adresse de l'enfant:) Jeune garçon ! Je compte jusqu'à cinq. Attention ! Cinq...

Et, tout en le flairant, elle continuait son décompte.

En fond sonore, le rire moqueur de Samuel la suivit.

_Lorsque je me retourne pour regarder la trame de ma vie, j'ai l'impression que tout se résume à cela. À cet instant de bonheur. À Bran, Samuel et Charles._

_Surtout Charles, en fait._

_Et alors que le soleil de mes jours se transforme en néant des plus dévastateurs, je repense à ce bonheur, à jamais loin de moi._

_Insaisissable._

*petit chef en irokois

**soit krapar, arménien classique datant approximativement 405 jusqu'au XIe siècle après J-C.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Dois-je continuer sur ma lancée ou bien me noyer dans une piscine de Nutella ( le rêve !*en salive d'avance*) ?


	2. Fuite désesperée

**Hello le monde ! **

**Je suis désolé pour mon affreux retard. Je pourrais vous sortir l'excuse utilisé et réutilisé jusque la trame du "Je pouvaaaais pas poster, j'avaaaais cours hinhinhin !"- rire et pose de pimbêche en fond-.**

**Donc je vais me contenter de m'excuser et tenter de me faire pardonner en vous offrant humblement ce chapitre. **

**Je tiens juste à préciser que le chapitre précédant n'était qu'une mise en bouche, pour que vous puissiez voir Sage dans une autre atmosphère que celle instauré par Patricia Briggs. Par ailleurs, ce genre de flashbacks entrecouperont le récit. Je pense que ce procédé vous permettrait de mieux comprendre le récit que si Sage commençait subitement à raconter son passé, ô combien fantastique, lol.**

**Et par rapport aux reviews, j'aviserais !**

**L'histoire commence donc réellement avec ce chapitre.**

**/!/JE REMERCIE TOUTES CELLES QUI M'ONT ENVOYEES DES REVIEWS ! POUR PLUS D'INFORMATIONS LES FILLES, DESCENDEZ EN FIN DE PAGE, JE REPONDS A CHACUNE D'ENTRE VOUS, SPECIFIQUEMENT./!/**

_Conseil :__ A lire en écoutant "Make Them Suffer" de Cannibal Corpse. **Une chanson qui fait vivre encore plus ce chapitre**._

**Et surtout, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

1.

Fuite désespérée...

_300 ans plus tard_

_20 Novembre 2011, 11 p.m_

_Tri-Cities, Washington..._

**L**es Tri-Cities...

C'est bien le dernier endroit où j'aurais cru atterrir. Comme Aspen Creek, d'ailleurs...

La meute hurle à la mort derrière moi. Frisson d'horreur.

Je cours encore plus fort. Plus loin. Encore.

Les cailloux m'égratignent la plante des pieds, les branches me cingle un visage à peine humain, sans compter mes multiples blessures qui me donne l'impression tenace de davantage tenir de la fontaine à sang que de l'humain fait d'un bloc, les haillons qui me tient lieu de vêtements me ralentissent tant ils ont absorbés de mon sang, mais je tiens. Je tiens, toujours.

Plusieurs raisons à cette soudaine ténacité mais la plupart restent inchangée. Samuel. Bran. Charles. _Im manoug*_...

Et moi.

Il faut bien pensé à soi, sinon qui le ferait ? Ils pensent tous que je vis, heureuse, auprès d'un alpha fort et capable de me protéger.

Si la moitié de cette phrase est véridique, je ne serais pas là, à m'esquinter les pieds et le corps, à tenter de fuir, vraiment pas non.

J'ai peur. Je sais, à présent ce qu'est le rôle de gibier. Je ne l'ai expérimenté que lors de mes jeunes années, autant dire une éternité, mais dès lors la transformation achevée j'ai vite oublier ce que c'était. Parce que je suis devenue, enfin, le prédateur.

C'est assez étonnant et franchement risible de voir à quel point la donne peut changer.

La forte Sage.

La faible Sage.

L'impétueuse Sage.

L'obéissante Sage.

Tant de contradiction. Le présent et le passé se mélange et ne font qu'un, mais malgré les changements, malgré les évolutions, de mon côté je n'oublie pas. Je n'ai pas perdu mon intelligence, _et il ne faut surtout pas que je mène cette meute à ceux qui me sont chers,_ pas si je veux qu'ils en ressortent vivant.

Je saute par-dessus une souche échouer par là et accélère. Ma respiration se fait plus forte. Une âcre odeur de terreur et d'adrénaline, se mêle à ma transpiration, faisant grogner d'anticipation les loups derrière moi.

Ma meute...

En tête de file, le fils de l'Alpha. Mon compagnon. Daniel.

Il veut me tuer. Entre autres ignominies à peine nommable.

Et je ne suis pas suffisamment forte pour les arrêter. Alors je fuis. J'ai toujours été très forte dans cette matière. La fuite.

Les grognements se rapproche. Et mon trouillomètre explose.

Il ne faut jamais regarder derrière soi lorsque l'on fuit. Mais c'est un réflexe. Comme lorsqu'une personne vous adjoint de ne pas en regarder une autre. C'est une trop grande tentation. Alors vous regardez.

Interdite de changement de formes, me contentant de mes sens d'humaine, de mon endurance d'humaine et de mon agilité d'humaine, je ne peux que tendre les mains pour éviter de me tordre le cou.

La chute est rude. Ma tête plonge dans le sol gelé de fin novembre, quoique mes bras amortissent le choc, apparemment pas assez.

Un craquement de mauvais augure accompagne ma relevée en catastrophe, alors que le tronc en face de moi se dédouble dans une danse grotesque qui me fit tituber sérieusement. Puis l'arbre tripla, toujours dans la même danse malsaine.

Toujours sonnée l'instant d'après, et malgré la tête qui me tourne et même l'horrible élancement à l'arrière du crâne n'arrivent pas à me faire abandonner. Il faut dire qu'une commotion cérébrale ce n'est rien face à l'assurance de mourir démembrer !

Je ne peux retenir un glapissement de douleur en me reposant sur ma cheville gauche. Bordel de m**** !

Non ! Pas maintenant !

Inspirant profondément, je fais comme je ferais avec n'importe quel autre problème : l'autruche.

Je l'ignore, donc ça n'existe pas. Simple dans la vie quotidienne, certes, mais c'est une autre paire de manches lorsqu'une meute de loups enragés vous talonne.

Ok, ok, Sage, souffle un bon coup. Oui c'est ça !

Maintenant, relativisons. J'aurais pu mourir beaucoup plus tôt.

Maintenant il ne me reste plus que quelques mètres, relativiser, relativiser !, et j'atterrirais dans le garage de Mercedes.

Normalement.

Si tout ce passe bien.

Si elle s'y trouve toujours.

Relativiser.

Les grognements derrière moi s'accentuent, me faisant haleter d'une terreur que je trouve plus que justifier.

_30 mètres..._

Je faillis me faire faucher par un conducteur nocturne aussi peu prévenant que ma belle-mère...c'est dire le niveau. Enculé.

_20 mètres..._

Je n'ai pas le temps d'accuser le coup. Un moment les grognements se taisent...puis un poids s'abat sur mon dos me faisant basculer en avant.

J'accuse durement le choc.  
Mes mains trop occupé à me garder en équilibre tout le long de ma fuite désespérée, ne peuvent être suffisamment réactives pour me permettre de m'en sortir sans trop de dégâts. La douleur remonte de ma cheville casée à mon échine en un courant électrique qui me laisse pantelante et totalement désarmée.

Résultat, je dois ressembler à Freddie dans les Griffes de la Nuit.

C'est bien, après un corps aussi difforme que Frankenstein, je me récolte la totale.

Mais dans le vif du sujet, je ne fais pas trop attention au futur de ma figure, non.

Je me dis et fort philosophiquement que j'en aurais tout le temps une fois sortie de ce pétrin.

**AAAHHrrggghh...**

L'enfoiré de chien ! Il m'a mordue !

La fin de mon hurlement de souffrance se termina en gargouillis. Je me suis ouverte la langue en tentant de réprimer la manifestation orale de ma douleur. Et j'étouffe avec mon sang. Si c'est pas glorieux.

Tout s'enchaîne ensuite très rapidement.

Durant une bagarre, que ce soit de champions attestés de kung-fu ou de garçonnets venant de perdre leur première dent de lait au sortir de la crèche, tout se passe très vite, on ne peut tout simplement pas réfléchir en un si court laps de temps. Alors, on la joue à l'instinct.

Moi, ça me va.

Levant mes bras, j'essaie de toucher le point sensible de tout loups et autres félins/êtres vivants qui se respectent -ou pas- : les yeux.

Les trouver est un jeu d'enfant. Le hurlement qu'il poussa lorsque mes doigts percent joyeusement ses rétines, me parviens avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé.

Il me mord une seconde fois. À l'épaule droite. Merde, je vais finir manchot, à ce train-là.

En réponse, je trouve ses parties génitales et tire dessus. De toutes mes forces.

Il ne lui reste que de la marmelade de globes occulaires en guise d'yeux. Et bientôt, je l'émasculerais.

Il me lâche.

Pas moi.

Je sais, je dois me mettre à couvert mais...je dois avant tout être assuré que ce loup-ci ne tenterait pas de me rattraper.

Le sang éclabousse mon jean avec autant de vigueur que le sperme de l'animal lorsque je lui enlève l'intégralité de son service trois-pièces.

C'était dé-gueu-lass-e. Une véritable boucherie.

Sans déc'. Dommage que ce ne soit pas Daniel. Le plaisir que je pris à voir se tordre de douleur un de mes tortionnaires ne peut être que difficilement atteint. Et si je n'ai pas d'importantes affaires à régler, genre filer à l'anglaise _fissa_, je me permettrais sans aucun doute une ou deux chorégraphies de ma danse de la joie.

A la place, je prend mes jambes à mon cou...avec quelques difficultés.

J'ai beau être une louve dominante au surplus d'être vieille, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis très diminué.

Et alors que je me lève pour prendre la tangente, cela se fait sentir.

Tout les os de mon corps protestent. Cela ne m'empêche pas de me relever et de me traîner jusque le garage de Mercedes.  
Dernière ligne droite.

_TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC_

- MERCEDES !

Oui, je crie, oui j'en ai foutrement rien à fichtre. Non, je ne suis pas suicidaire. C'est juste que même en chuchotant, cela ne m'empêchera pas de me faire pister par la meute. Mais cela pourrait permettre à Mercedes de comprendre que je ne tambourine pas à sa porte en mode furie qui vient de digérer quelque chose de pas très frais pour seulement lui faire la causette. Non parce que ça _urge, là _!

Cependant, mes cordes vocales sont tellement endommagées que tout ce qui parvint à sortir de ma bouche est un gargouillis lamentable semblable à un crissement sinistre.

De plus, celui sur qui je me suis vengée avait sûrement dû prévenir ses poteaux. Soudain le silence qui entoure le garage prend alors tout son sens. _Le calme avant la tempête._ Autant dire que je ne me sens pas en confiance, DU TOUT.

Je l'appelle pour la centième fois, alors que j'entend, avec ce qui me reste d'ouïe, le grognement de Daniel, mon ex-compagnon si vous n'avez pas suivit, se rapprocher.

À l'instant, la porte sur laquelle je me tiens de tout mon poids s'ouvre à la volée. Enfin !

Je m'aplatis, face contre terre. Ça devient vraiment une sale habitude.

N'empêche cela ne me gêne pas le moins du monde sur le moment pour me traîner jusque la pointe des pieds à l'intérieur du logis.

Ça puait le loup. Un loup dont, malgré mon état second, j'identifie immédiatement le fumet.

_Adam Hauptman._

Les rumeurs sont donc vraies.

Dieu soit loué.

- Ferme la porte, ferme la porte, m'angoissais-je immédiatement en entendant les grognements s'approchaient puis en avisant l'indienne resté immobile sur le seuil de la porte.

- Sage !, s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie. C'est bien toi ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

_Non le pape, boufonne. Et à ton avis, je fais quoi là, au milieu de l'entrée de ton garage. Je me dore la pilule, peut-être ?_

Perso, je préfère garder ça pour moi. Sait-on jamais si prise d'une soudaine envie de me garder rancune de mes paroles, elle me jette dans la gueule des loups. Sans jeu de mots, je suis vraiment trop pété pour ça.

Néanmoins, je peux lui accorder une qualité : elle m'écoute tout de même et ferme la porte...au nez du premier garou.

Je m'affale net, le souffle court.

La protection d'Adam sur le garage de sa dulcinée, témoigné par son odeur accompagné d'une multitude de fragrances différentes, sûrement d'autres membres de sa meute, vont stopper mes congénères. Durant quelques temps, tout du moins. Personne ne rentre impunément dans le territoire d'une autre meute, surtout lorsque leur Alpha est aussi puissant qu'Adam.

Ils réfléchiront à deux fois aussi avant de s'attaquer à sa compagne. Juste assez pour qu'il rapplique, me sauve les miches et me laisse régénérer en paix.

- Appelle Adam, tout de suite, murmurais-je en ignorant sciemment sa dernière question.

- Mais que... ?, tenta-t-elle de résister.

Et moi qui la pensait plus intelligente que ça.  
Le bruit d'un impact sourd sur la porte en bois la fait sursauter. A raison. Mes pieds, adossée au linteau de la porte sentirent la force du coup passé, et pourtant je ne m'en formalise pas.  
Le brouillard qui m'entoure a pris de l'ampleur, de fait je ne ressens pas grand-chose. Je suis tout bonnement trop fatigué pour.

Mais apparemment pas Mercedes qui saute sur ses pieds à la recherche de son portable, empli d'une nouvelle détermination.  
Bieeeeennnnn...

Elle en a mis du temps, la petiote.

- Appelle-le, murmurais-je. Charles...

Le nom la fait sursauter aussi sûrement que le bruit de la porte. Ma vue est peu à peu envahit dans sa périphérie d'une noirceur s'étendant jusque dans ma rétine et qui ne présage rien de bon , m'emportant néanmoins peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Je sais qu'il faut que je les prévienne, que je reste éveillé, qu'il faut qu'ils sachent que je ne suis plus totalement louve, et que c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la Bête ne s'est pas manifester tout du long et que si l'on ne me soigne pas mon hémorragie immédiatement, mon loup ne pourrait le guérir. Et que j'en mourais.

Comme une humaine.

Mais il est trop tard. Déjà je sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

* mon enfant arménien

**Vous êtes toujours en vie ? Ah, vous me soulagez cela veut dire que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que cela pour décrire les prémices d'un calvaire horrible ****!**

**...**

**Cette phrase pourrait être réellement mal prise, hors de son contexte.**

**Bref, assez palabré.**

**Chapitre 2 : Premier contact...houleux.**

_**A attendre pour le 24 mai au grand maximum (sûrement avant mais je ne veux pas vous mentir, j'attends que ma bêta termine de corriger le chapitre )**_

**_Maintenant, place aux reviews _****_!_**

**_La première des revieweuse : Coton !_**

**_C'est mignon comme pseudo, tout doux tout chaud. Ah, ça me donne envie de m'emmitoufler dans mes draps et regardez une énième fois Love Actually, ça me donne envie de /SBAF/...Hum hum, où en étais-je déjà ?  
Ah oui, Sage. Mon intrigue se déroulera dans les deux univers. Sage sera une entre-deux parfait. L'action se déroulera durant plusieurs chapitres dans le bassin de Columbia, chez la meute d'Adam. Puis, ils la rapatrieront sûrement vers le Montana, où le plus gros de l'action se produira. Mais pas tout de suite, car je souhaite la faire intéragir avec les loups d'Adam. Ce qui risque d'être ô combien amusant ! J'espère qu'avec ce que nous pouvons considérer comme un nouveau prologue, que j'ai mis à la première personne et au présent -ressentons l'action dans nos tripes compagnons !- tu arriveras -toi et tout les lecteurs d'ailleurs, à saisir davantage Sage...mais pas trop. Je ne vais pas délimiter le comportement de notre lycanthrope national, dont les douleurs ne font que commencer, niark (sadique !) parce que je pense qu'une personne à bien un ou deux traits de caractères qui le différencie de son voisin de paillasse mais que son comportement est imprévisible. Il réagit comme il le souhaite. Bon, je ne sais pas si je me suis bien faite comprendre, seulement je pense que Sage t'étonnera -ou en tout cas je ferais tout pour que la flamme de votre amûûûr naissant ne s'éteigne pas, lol- et que tu la découvrira au fil du récit. Quand aux autres personnages, je ne compte pas les changer, comportementalement parlant s'entend. C'est juste que mis à part en train de regarder un film avec Mercy, combattre un démon psychotique avec Mercy, grogner contre Mercy, nous n'avons pas franchement vu Warren, Darryl ou bien Ben intéragir autrement, et j'aimerais approfondir les traits de caractères que Briggs n'a fait qu'esquisser. En tout cas, et je suis désolé de ne le faire qu'en fin de réponse, mais merci pour ta review. Continue de poster et de me donner ton avis, sur n'importe quel détails, cela m'aidera à progresser ! Par ailleurs, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas, je répondrais du mieux que je le pourrais !_**

**_Merci Solenn et Mell, vos reviews me touchent. Je ne vais pas abandonner de sitôt, il faut que Sage produisent au moins...hum...347 gaffes avant que je ne songe sérieusement à prendre ma retraite. Ou que mon petit-fils souhaite rendre sa retraite, le temps que ça va prendre..._**

**_Aiko.M_**

**_Non sans rire ! Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi, surtout que c'est la première fois que je publie donc tes compliments me vont droit au coeur ! T'inquiètes, la piscine est en pleine construction, je t'invite dès que c'est finie, je sens qu'on va se régaler !_**


End file.
